


lover boy and star boy

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, No Plot, dear star boy addition, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: renjun and jisung are still in love two years later.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	lover boy and star boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece to a social media au that i wrote on twitter! while you can read this separate a lot of the references in it are from the au!

Renjun smiled down at his phone, scrolling through the letter that was on his screen. He liked to go back and reread it from time-to-time despite the fact that Jisung would whine every time he did. Renjun couldn’t help it though, the words meant so much to him. He heard the door open and hid his face in his palm knowing just who it was.

“Love?”

“In here, Ji!” Renjun called out from the bedroom, where he was sitting at the desk. He was supposed to be doing some work but he got distracted when a calendar alert popped up in his phone. 

His thoughts were interrupted by two arms appearing around his shoulders and he was being hugged while sitting in his office chair. He giggled as he felt Jisung’s lips land on his forehead. He continued to read off of his phone and he just waited for the moment that Jisung realized just what he was reading.

“Oh my gosh.” At Jisung’s whine, Renjun let out a loud laugh. “Love, why are you reading that  _ again?” _

“Because, I felt like it.” Renjun said cheerfully while spinning around in his chair to grin at the pouting boy that was sitting on their bed.

“I’m going to delete that from the internet, I swear.” Jisung grumbled while leaning back on his arms to glare at the older boy.

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t have multiple copies saved already.”

“Jesus, Jun. You’re obsessed.”

“Yeah. With you!” Renjun said with a laugh and the laugh just became louder as a blush rose to Jisung’s cheeks.

“I am well aware. You dedicated a whole blog to me,  _ lover boy.” _ Jisung said with a smirk while standing up to leave their bedroom and Renjun scoffed as he followed him.

“I don’t see you exactly complaining,  _ star boy.” _ Renjun said while latching onto his boyfriends back as he fluttered around the kitchen. Jisung only groaned slightly, before going about his business with Renjun attached to him

The two were quiet while Jisung moved around the kitchen finding something to make for dinner. Eventually, Renjun let go just so that he could hop on the counter and watch his boyfriend as he cooked. If you had asked Jisung to cook even a year ago, Renjun would have feared for the fire hazards, but after a year of living together and teaching the younger, Renjun was significantly more confident with his boyfriend’s cooking abilities. He smiled as Jisung paid attention to the food that was in front of him, only looking away a couple of times to smile at Renjun. He just basked in the attention that his boyfriend would give him from time to time and would make a funny face whenever Jisung looked at him, happy with the laugh that would come from his younger boyfriend.

“Wanna watch a movie tonight, love?” Jisung asked while still cooking.

“Sure, but don’t you have class early tomorrow?” Renjun was kicking his feet out and only stopped once Jisung ended up in front of him.

“I thought I told you that all classes were cancelled tomorrow? Something is going on with the internet so they kicked everyone off campus to fix it. I’m all yours tomorrow.” Jisung said while nuzzling his nose on Renjun’s

“Thank God. We are sleeping in and not moving from our bed until at least noon.” Renjun said while wrapping his arms around Jisung’s shoulders to pull him into a hug.

“I love you so much.” Jisung said with a giggle into the older man’s neck, causing Renjun to giggle as well. 

The two stayed in the kitchen for a while, just holding each other. Renjun couldn’t help the happiness that rose up in his chest. He absolutely adored his star and here he was in his arms and humming as he rubbed his hands up and down Renjun’s back. He was absolutely in love with this boy.

The two eventually pulled away and carried their plates to the small living room so that they could eat and watch a movie together. Renjun smiled as Jisung turned on ‘Tangled’ without even asking what Renjun wanted to watch. Jisung knew him perfectly. The couple ate in silence only speaking a couple of times before they were both done, and Jisung took the plates to the kitchen much to Renjun’s protests.

“I was going to get up to go to the bathroom anyways, love. Just let me take care of you.” Jisung said with a pout.

“Baby, you had school all day.” Renjun argued back while trying to stand up.

“And you worked all day! Love, please.” Jisung was really pouting now and Renjun sighed while sitting back down. If his boyfriend wanted to do all the work then fine.

Renjun got lost in the movie once again, barely even realizing when Jisung was back at his side and wrapping an arm around him to pull him into the younger’s chest. He went happily, nuzzling into his neck and leaving a soft kiss there before turning back to watch his favorite scene. He was singing along during the lantern scene when he felt Jisung tense up.

“What’s wrong baby?” Renjun asked while pulling away, seeing that Jisung was biting his lip which was a nervous habit of his.

“I just have something to tell you. No, not tell you. I have something to ask you.” Jisung said after a minute of thought.

“Oh! Okay what’s up.”

He watched as Jisung took a deep sigh in and reached for his hand, “You know what happened two years ago today?”

Renjun felt a smile rise to his face, “You posted the dear lover boy letter.”

Jisung smiled back and ran his thumb over Renjun’s knuckles, “Yeah. Two years ago, I made the best decision ever and took the scariest leap of my life.”

Renjun felt tears well up in his eyes. While it was the two year anniversary of the letter, the pair hadn’t officially become a couple until a couple of days after the letters were published, so it wasn’t their official two year anniversary and yet here Jisung was. Confessing just like that day two years ago.

“It was the best moment of my life too, my star.” Renjun said with a hand squeeze.

Jisung let a couple tears drop before he quickly wiped his eyes and smiled wide, “Huang Renjun.”

“Park Jisung?”

“Love, I am trying to do something. Please stop responding.” Jisung whined and it caused Renjun to laugh and the tears went away.

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. Please continue, I’ll shut up.

“Thank you. Now as I was saying, Huang Renjun. You are my universe. You are my galaxies and my solar systems. You’re my sunshine and my moon and I would really like for you to be my husband. Huang Renjun, will you marry me?” Jisung asked while pulling a ring from his pocket and on the ring was a tiny star emblem that had Renjun choking out a sob.

“Are you serious?” Renjun couldn’t help the tears that were falling. The moment that he had dreamed off for years was happening. It was here and it was with his star boy.

“More serious than I have been about anything ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with my lover boy.” Jisung was crying too and Renjun felt more tears well up in his eyes.

“Then yes. Absolutely 100% yes! I want to spend my life with you star boy. In any form. In any universe. I am yours.” Renjun was trying to have his words make sense as he held out his hand so that Jisung could put the ring on his finger.

“And I am yours. Forever yours.” Jisung said while resting their foreheads together.

“Forever yours.” Renjun said after a soft kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
